There are soo many girlsA Draco MYou StoryPa
by Macska
Summary: This story is about you and Draco.How you two will fall in love.And with how many problems...So read and enjoy!


Chapter 1- There are soo many girls…

You walk to the platform.Your mother was crying and your dad and your older brother prove to solace her.  
She was really sentimental and the complete oppisite of you.  
You are temperament full,acute and you are brave.Like your Brother Ivan.  
But Ivan is really deserved and you are sneaky. You carry on your stuff until you were between the Platform 9 and 10.  
"So how do we get inside the Platform 9 ¾?"you wanted to know.  
Your dad answer you: "Darling, ran through the barrier and you will get to the rhe train.Hurry up.Ivan take care of her.You know we can't accompany you longer."  
He hugged you and your brother.Your mother kiddes you and whisper into your air:  
"Please take care od you.And take this,don't show it to anyone."She give you something in a bottel and you put it in your jacket and nodded.Now you are starting to cry ,too.

"We will write you when we get a new place to live"your mother said whipping away her tears."Okay,promise you'll write"your brother said.

"_Please pay attention.The train at 10:55 is now arriving on platform 9."(This is a announcment) _

"Holy crap hurry!"

You and your brother immediately ran into the wall and get through it.  
"So.We are here.Do you take care of the trash here.I'm looking for an empty compartment"you said to your brother.

"Oh come on.Why I am?"he wanted to know.  
"Because you are a gentleman and i love you"you answered with a smile.  
He rolled his eyes and walk away with your pockets.  
**  
So lets get an compartment.**

It was harder then you thought.Just to get in the train was a problem everywhere were people crying,laughing and saying goodbye to the students.

**Great that I know everybody here, **you thought sarcastic.

Then you entered the train.It was nice.Nicer than the train you have to use in Hungary to go to school.

Yes, you are a Hungarian girl.You was born in Budapest and you are a pureblood.  
You and your family live in a big castle in Hungary.But then a civil war started and every

Peer family is going to murdered.So you have to abscond.

And because your father grow up in England you decided to come here.Without anything you ever got.

The train was alreaddy in gather momentum so the hall wasnt too full.

To your gosh(Note: I dont know if a word like "To your gosh" exist in English.I hope so...XD)you found an empty compartment.

You sat down.And looked out of the window.It was raining.You let swipp the memory of your life in Hungary, your friend and your boyfriend Istvan.God you miss him so much.

"Sorry,may we sit here?"you hear someone asking you.You turn your face to them and you saw two gorillas and a really handsome guy with blonde hair.  
"No you don't"you answered.After that word the blonde guy take a seat beside you.

**Stupid ass!**

_**Hey Stupid.He is sexy.You won't get a boyfriend if you are ever so hard.**_

**Thats not your buisnes!**

_**Well I'm your head babe.I know everything.**_

**Shut up!**

You glared at the boy and he smirked at you.

"Well, wjich word don't you really understand from: No, you don't ?"you wanted to know.Your eyes wided and you have a angry tone.

"Hey.I am pureblood.I don't listen to a muddblood"he answered back not looking anymore at you-the two gorillas laughing.

"How do you want to know I'm not pureblood?"you asked angry.

"I haven't see you all the years in Slytherin.Thats why"he answers.

"Okay,to your information Mr.I-am-so-stupid-like-a-piece-horse-dung I AM PUREBLOOD.I MOVE HERE FROM HUNGARY!"you hardly yelled at him.His reaction was looking at you as you were from Mars.

"You,don't talk with me like that.I am a Malfoy.Do you understand!"now HE nearly shouted at you.

"Oh Draco,please.In this way you will never get a girlfriend"a smirking boy with black hair stands at the door.

"Hey Blaise.How was your summer?"the boy called Draco wanted to know.

"Good.Hello, I'm Blaise Zabini.Who are you?"he shake out his hand.You shake it and answered: "Hey,I'm Timea Molnar.Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you two"he answer and added that "this is Vincent Crabbe and thats Gregory Goyle.And this boy is called Draco Malfoy."

He smirked and looked at you as if he wanted to see you realise who he was.You dont know.

"Are you alone here,Timea?"Blaise wondered.  
"Ehm, no.My older brother is here anywhere but I guess he met some girl and is now stalking her"you said with a sigh.

"In which house do you plan to be in?"Draco wanted to know.  
You dont really know what the difference between the houses are so you liked cats and birds so you decided to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.  
"Well, I dunno.Perhaps Ravenclaw or Gryffindor"you said looking out of the train hall to see if your brother didnt come to rescue you.

All faces in the compartment turned angry."Why?Gryffindor is only something for looserkids and people who will die before there time has come"Blaise added.  
"Come to Slytherin.We are all in Slytherin and we would like to have a handsome girl in the the house"Draco said smirking at you.

"Handsome?"you laughed."I am everything but not HaNDSOME"you said calmly.

"Well, I think you are.

I'm going to change now.See you in Slytherin."Then Draco leave and the two Gorillas with Blaise walked to.You turn red by the words of Draco.But before they were leave you alone Blaise whispered in you air "I find that you are really handsome."  
He smiled before shutting the compartment door and leave.  
Now you turn bright red.

**Fuck there are sooo many girls which they can run after.Why I am.And why the fuck I'm red?I like a guy named Istvan.**

**_You won't see him ever again. _**That bizarr voice in your head say again.

**Oh Shut up...**

_**  
**_


End file.
